La Última Batalla
by Madam Negra
Summary: Cuando la vida de seis chicos destinados a recorrer el mismo camino se juntan, el poder más fuerte surgirá: el poder de la amistad. Pero, ¿será capaz ese poder de vencer la guerra que se cierne sobre los cuatro reinos? O la sed de poder, la venganza y la traición vencerán la última batalla... Solo hay que recordar una cosa, no tengas miedo de desafiar tu destino...
1. Chapter 1: Huida a la Libertad

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno este es mi primer fic así que agradecería mucho los reviews, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**En esta historia casi todos los personajes son OC's mios excepto Noctis de Final Fantasy XV y Lightning de Final Fantasy XIII**_

_**La historia al principio parece algo confusa, en especial por los nombres y reinos, pero a medida que vas leyendo se va haciendo más clara.**_

_**Los personajes principales son 7, que se van presentando a medida de la histora, y todos menos Lightning son OC's míos.**_

_**Si hay alguna duda dejarlo en los reviews y yo os responderé.**_

_**Los personajes de Final Fantasy que he añadido no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square Enix (más quisiera yo que fueran míos xD)**_

_**Espero que os guste ^^**_

* * *

_**LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA**_

A veces, no puedes predecir el destino, simplemente lo deseas, lo quieres alcanzar pero no puedes. Cuando ves que tus esperanzas se desmoronan y tus sueños se ven nublados por las oscuras tinieblas del mañana crees que nunca más verás un rayo de Sol. Cuando te quitan a un ser querido, te hacen llorar o sufrir, sientes tal impotencia ante tus acciones, ante tus emociones que no sabes lo que sentir. Pero siempre, por muy claro y fino que sea, siempre hay un rayo de luz esperándote en algún lugar, ya sea cálido o sombrío. Cada día que pasa, cada momento y experiencia te hacen pensar que quizás ese día no llegará, pero no pierdas la esperanza y mira al futuro, algún día llegará y se hará justicia. Algún día la paz volverá.

**Episodio 1: huida a la libertad.**

Cuando miro al cielo me vienen recuerdos de cuando un día fui feliz, pero todo se ve borroso y creo que mi esperanza se desmorona. Pero tengo que confiar, confiar en el futuro, en que algún día todo se resolverá y volverá la paz, la paz a las personas indefensas que tuvieron que pasar por tanto dolor como pasé yo antaño. No lo recuerdo bien, mis recuerdos son nulos, solo recuerdo ese nombre, ese nombre que nunca olvidaré. Ni siquiera me viene a la cabeza mi propio nombre, es extraño, pero ese nombre lo recuerdo. No sé de quién puede ser pero lo recuerdo siempre, y siempre lo haré: DAVID- Dhalia Udinov-

* * *

Era una mañana cálida y luminosa. Los pájaros cantaban alegremente ante la llegada de la primavera. Una primavera que no traería más que problemas. Durante la primavera, en Empire of Light se celebraban múltiples fiestas en todos los pueblos y ciudades.

Empire of Light es un reino grande y lujoso. No tiene la máxima tecnología como Bhunivelze pero la suficiente para que la gente viva feliz y pacíficamente. Yo vivo en un palacio enorme de la capital del reino, Pure Light. La capital es lujosa y no todo el mundo puede entrar. Normalmente suelen vivir nobles o generales del ejército con el suficiente dinero para permitirse una vivienda en ese lugar. Aunque tener una residencia en la capital cueste mucha plata algunos campesinos y artesanos viven allí por el simple hecho de comerciar con sus bienes ganando así una cantidad considerable de dinero, el suficiente para poder pagar un hogar allí. Aunque parezca todo lujoso y con un alto precio, la capital es una gran ciudad con uno de los números más grandes en cuanto a personas de las ciudades.

Yo soy la princesa del reino, por lo tanto vivo en la capital, en mi lujosa palacio. La gente piensa que yo tengo mucha suerte por el simple hecho de tener hogar y dinero. Aunque el reino parezca en buenas condiciones muchas ciudades han sido totalmente despobladas. Ha habido muchas epidemias en los últimos años que con suerte no llegaron a la capital y mucha gente se ha quedado pobre en la calle. Antes Empire of Light era uno del los mejores, por no decir el mejor de los cuatro reinos, hasta que la guerra comenzó.

Hace más de quince años, comenzó una violenta guerra contra Bhunivelze, nuestro reino vecino y el más próximo.

Recuerdo que era muy pequeña cuando eso sucedió y mis padres me dijeron que me cogieron de un río cercano al pueblo donde supuestamente vivía. Seguramente el pueblo en el que vivía fue el primero en sufrir la guerra contra Bhunivelze. Pero gracias a mi querido padre todo se solucionó, sus tropas consiguieron derrotar al ejército de Bhunivelze y en muchos años no volvió a ver indicios de guerra.

Hasta que esa primera guerra concluyó pasaron cuatro años y muchas ciudades cayeron, por lo que hubo unos años de pobreza en todo el reino, pero pasando los años el reino se repuso y fue el mejor reino de los cuatro. Hasta que hace un año, mi madre, la reina Blight murió de una enfermedad muy grave del corazón y mi padre gobernó solo.

Después de unos meses de eso, unas tropas de Darkness, el reino más lejano a nosotros atacó las ciudades más alejadas del reino provocando muchas muertes y mi padre, solo y triste por la pérdida de su mujer tuvo que lidiar con la guerra hasta ahora. Mi padre planea una alianza que cambiará el destino del reino.

Twilight, nuestro otro reino vecino está firmando un acuerdo con mi padre para la alianza y ayudarnos a derrotar a las tropas de Darkness. Todo de momento parece en orden, la guerra parece que llegará a su fin si mi padre consigue firmar el contrato de alianza con el rey de Twilight, Noctis, y Bhunivelze no ha atacado en todos estos años, por lo que la guerra por fin parece acabarse. Hoy nos daban las respuestas que con tanto temor hemos esperado, si la alianza resultará o no. Mi sueño siempre fue que todos los reinos llegáramos a un acuerdo de paz y no hubiera más guerra, y si esto resulta bien, estoy a un paso más de conseguirlo.

Me levanté de mi luminoso cuarto esperanzada de que ya hubiera llegado el mensajero real con la carta de aprobación de la alianza. Parecía que iba a ser una mañana perfecta, pero algo en mi vida iba a cambiar.

Me desperté y salté de la cama con ilusión. No había dormido gran cosa en pensar en el día de hoy y en las noticias que traerían. Estaba algo adormilada pero me levanté con energía.

Mi cuarto estaba inspirado en la edad media, grande, espacioso y con un decorado medieval como el de una princesa. A la derecha de mi cuarto había un cuarto de baño completo.

Al levantarme, me asee y me vestí rápidamente. Llevaba un vestido abultado con muchas capas y una corona de plata en la cabeza. En realidad odiaba los vestidos, pero la ocasión lo valía. Si mi padre no mentía y habían aceptado la alianza, el mismo rey de Twilight vendría al palacio. Tenía que estar digna de mi rango actual para ver al rey.

Fui caminando con cuidado de no tropezar con mi largo y enorme vestido y llegué al salón principal donde mi padre me esperaba sentado en un extremo de la enorme mesa del centro de la sala. En la mesa había un gran banquete digno de un rey, supuse que era para la ocasión.

Como si mi pare me leyera la mente se levantó, me abrazó y me saludo y me acompañó a la sala del trono. No habló conmigo durante todo el camino, conocía bien a mi padre y lo que menos le gustaba en el mundo es que desobedeciera sus órdenes o fuera demasiado impertinente por lo que preferí ir en silencio. Supuse que en la sala del trono estría esperándome el rey de Twilight con la respuesta por lo que mientras caminaba una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

La puerta enorme que separaba la sala del trono del resto del palacio se abrió de par en par por dos guardias que la empujaron.

Al entrar a la sala vi algo que me sorprendió mucho. Apoyado sobre una columna estaba un hombre de unos veinticinco años aproximadamente, de piel blanca y pelo negro con la mirada perdida en un punto lejano de la ventana de delante de él.

Miré a mi padre con ojos de confusión y mi padre respondió con una gran sonrisa y dio unos pasos adelante. Yo le seguí aun confusa ante la reacción de mi padre. El hombre nos miró como avanzábamos siguiendo apoyado en la columna.

Sus ojos eran de un color azul muy oscuro casi negro que tenían un brillo intenso. Levaba un traje todo negro con una capa de ese mismo color.

Se incorporó dejando de apoyarse sobre la columna y me miró con unos ojos fríos y distantes pero a la vez concentrados. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda pero mi instinto como princesa me obligó a acercarme a él. Mi padre me miró y yo, como si leyera sus pensamientos hice una reverencia al rey. Seguidamente el asintió y me dijo con voz firme y segura:

-Encantado, princesa Dhalia.- Su voz hizo eco en las paredes de la gran estancia y yo le contesté con voz segura para evitar el nerviosismo y a la vez confusión de mi corazón.

-Un honor-Dije mirándole a esos ojos oscuros que observaban cada movimiento que hacía.

-Supongo que no me he presentado, Noctis Lucis Caleum, rey de Twilight.- Mi padre nos hizo una señal de que le siguiéramos para hablar mejor en el salón principal y contarme la noticia que tanto había estado esperando.

Nos sentamos en la mesa. El joven rey del reino vecino se sentó justo delante de mí y mi padre a su lado. Yo le miraba con ojos extraños, aun confusa de que ese chico tan joven fuera el rey de todo un reino, solo por un momento me imaginé a mi sola gobernando el reino.

-Dhalia, veo totalmente normal tu reacción. No te esperabas verme tan joven ¿cierto?-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara mirándome con los mismo ojos que en la sala del trono.

Yo dude la respuesta pero mi padre me hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza diciéndome que respondiera.

-Sí… yo… mi padre no me habló de ti-Dije algo nerviosa.

-Lo sé, yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, para ver tu reacción. ¿Cuál es tu edad, princesa?

-Yo... diecinueve.-Dije algo más relajada al ver una gran sonrisa en la cara de mi padre.

-Bien. Supongo que todos sabemos por qué estoy aquí, ¿no?- No entendía a dónde quería llegar pero asentí para no decir algo inapropiado delante de ese chico.- El tratado de alianza, ¿Fidus?- El chico miró a mi padre y este asintió. Yo estaba del todo confusa, no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Mi padre comenzó a hablar de un tono serio pero a la vez suave.

-Dhalia, querida, te tengo que contar una noticia importante-Hizo una pequeña pausa en la que miró al chico y continuó.-El tratado de paz está hecho- Un torbellino de emociones positivas me invadieron y una sonrisa inevitable se me dibujó en mi rostro. Pero mi padre continuó y eso me inquietó-Pero hija… hay algo que debería saber, para que el tratado se cumpla es necesaria una cosa…-Mi padre paro un momento y miró a su vaso lleno de vino, luego continuó mirándome a los ojos. Sus palabras sonabas series y frías.- Un acuerdo de paz es una cosa muy grave, y si yo… si a mí me pasara algo, tu tendría no solo que encargarte de Empire of Light, sino también parte de Twilight, por lo que el consejo de Twilight, el rey y yo hemos decidido que para que el tratado de alianza se haga, te casarás con Noctis.

Mi boca se abrió lentamente y la sonrisa se me fue de golpe. Todo mi sueño se veía perturbado por esas palabras. Sentía ganas de ponerme a llorar ahí mismo, de dejar salir toda mi frustración y de salir corriendo pero me quedé paralizada. Pasaron unos minutos silenciosos hasta que mi padre habló.

-¿Dhalia?- Al ver que no respondía mi padre tuvo que intervenir.

El rey era guapo, y esa alianza tenía mucho bien que aportar al reino, pero tan solo tenía diecinueve años, era aun muy joven e inocente como para casarme, y menos con alguien a quien no amaba. El rey fue simpático conmigo, aunque era demasiado misterioso. Al principio creí que él estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la boda pero mis ojos se clavaron en él. Ya no tenía esa sonrisa en su cara como la de antes y sus ojos estaban mirando a un punto de su vaso de agua envuelto es sus pensamientos como cuando entramos a la sala del trono. Ahora no estaba tan segura de que él quisiera casarse. Aunque no hubiera dicho su edad, solo se veía un poco más mayor que ella, unos veintidós o veintitrés años, aun muy joven para casarse también, pero él era rey a tan poca edad y no podrían gobernar él solo si una guerra estallara. El casarse con él no solo dependería el bien de los habitantes de su reino sino también del de Twilight. Aun así, el no tenía esa mirada, notaba como él tampoco estaba muy e acuerdo con esa decisión pero que se negaba a decirlo simplemente por el bien de su reino. Me planteé el casarme por el bien de mi reino pero el solo ver mis planes, mi futuro caerse por la ventana me negué a aceptarlo. Me levanté de golpe de la mesa sorprendiendo a los presentes y dije:

-Lo siento padre, pero no puedo, soy demasiado joven- Dije sin rodeos. Quería ser clara y intentar que mi padre no insistiera en el tema.

-Dhalia, está decidido.

-Padre, soy mayor de edad yo decido si me caso o no.

-Dhalia, es por el bien del reino y tú lo sabes, si no te casas el reino estará en peligro- Dijo subiendo cada vez más el tono.

-Se podría llegar a otro acuerdo pero no me casaré, me niego.

-¡Dhalia!- Mi padre se levantó de golpe y dio un golpe fuerte en la mesa haciendo temblar los vasos de la mesa.

-¡No! Me niego- Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero mi tozudez es una de ellas que a veces me trae bastantes problemas.

-¡Dhalia! ¡Es una orden! Soy tu padre, te lo estoy ordenando.-Dijo con un enfado cada vez mayor.

-¡No! ¡No lo aceptaré! Me niego a casarme, y no me podrás obligar hagas lo que hagas, si hace falta detendré la guerra luchando por mi misma pero me niego a aceptar algo contra mi voluntad-Dicho esto, me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación, decepcionada pero a la vez enfadada.

Noctis, quien había permanecido callado todo el tiempo se levantó y dijo.

-¿La obligará?- Dijo con voz más triste que enfadada.

-Por supuesto, no saldrá de palacio hasta que no acceda.

-Sabes que… yo firmaría aun así.

-Ya hablamos de esto, no permitiré que un día mi hija se haga cargo de dos reinos a la vez solo, ya hablamos, sin el consentimiento del consejo no podrás firmar y aceptarlo, lo sabes-Dijo mi padre seriamente.

-Bien… en ese caso, consiga la aprobación de su hija. Avísenme, de momento, tengo obligaciones en mi reino. Me vuelvo.- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Alto... Quédate, Noctis por favor. Lamento todo lo sucedido. Sé que no es manera de tratar a un rey. Quédate en palacio. Estoy seguro que mañana convenceré a mi hija y pronto habrá una boda. No puedo permitir que haga otro largo viaje de ida y vuelta de nuevo.

-Esa es mi decisión. Me vuelvo.- Dijo fríamente el rey de Twilight y salió de la habitación.

Yo solo pensaba en marcharme de allí.

Al llegar a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con llave y me tiré a la cama a llorar. Las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas sin intención de parar.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y gritó mi nombre. Era mi padre que me amenazaba con que si no me casaba todo el reino sucumbirá en una inmensa guerra.

Yo me sentía egoísta, pero aun así, tenía mi idea en mente. Era demasiado joven y no iba a casarme con alguien a quien no amaba. No podía evitar que mi reino fuera destruido por una estúpida guerra pero tampoco quería casarme.

Una imagen vino a mi mente como un rayo. La imagen de los ojos de Noctis cuando mi padre habló del compromiso. Estaba segura de que alguien había obligado a Noctis a aceptar el compromiso.

Decidí idear mi propio plan. Si conseguía escaparme del castillo y llegar a Twilight para hablar con Noctis, que probablemente ya se había ido podría averiguar qué había pasado e intentar hacer una alianza con él sin compromiso. Era un viaje muy largo, y tenía que ser totalmente de incógnito o me descubriría por lo que tendría que coger simplemente un caballo y provisiones para unos cuantos días.

Rápidamente me cambié de ropa y, cuando dejó de sonar la puerta abría la ventana de par a par y cogí una capa para cubrirme y no ser reconocida. Me la puse y salté por la ventana.

Yo sabía usar magia blanca desde pequeña. Al haber sido recogida por los reyes de la guerra de aquel pueblo con tres años, yo no recordaba nada. Por lo tanto no supe quienes eran mis verdaderos padres ni siquiera sabía mi verdadero nombre, por lo que me pusieron el nombre de Dhalia. Probablemente mis padre fueran magos blancos y heredé su poder.

Al saltar por la ventana, usé la magia para levitar, evitando la caída en el suelo. Vivía en un piso bajo por lo que no fue gran cosa la caída.

Fui hacia el cuarto de armas. En ese lugar estaban todas las armas de los soldados. Yo guardaba, en la última estantería, mi fina espada. La que usaba siempre para luchar. La cogí y salí de allí con la capa de nuevo puesta.

Ensillé a mi caballo y cogí de la despensa algunas provisiones para unos días y agua. Las guardé en las alforjas de mi caballo y me monté.

En ese momento, los guardias ya habían conseguido abrir la puerta de mi habitación, ya qe la había cerrado con llave y comprobar que no estaba allí. Mi padre dio la alerta de buscarme por todo el palacio y unos guardias se percataron de que yo estaba montando a mi caballo las alforjas.

Corrieron hacia mí intentando evitar que me escapara, pero yo, apresuradamente, me monté al caballo y hice que corriera lo máximo posible alejándome cada vez más del palacio. A los guardias les fue imposible pillarme, ya que la velocidad del caballo era superior a la que ellos pudieran alcanzar.

Miré al palacio donde me crié para lanzarle una última mirada, una mirada de despedida.

No volvería a verle durante un buen tiempo. Mi padre ya habría lanzado la alarma de buscarme así que me metí por el bosque para que fuera más difícil pillarme. Tenía que apresurarme antes de que me cogieran.

Me preguntaba cómo sería Twilight. Nunca había salido de Empire of light. Mi reino era una ciudad bonita y lujosa inspirada en la edad media.

Había oído decir que Twilight era reconocido por su naturaleza. Literalmente el reino estaba construido sobre un bosque de dimensiones enormes. Había muchas leyendas de que en Twilight había muchas criaturas diferentes a las de Empire of Light.

Sabía que Bhunivelze era un reino lleno de tecnología, le llamaban la ciudad futurista. Decían que todo era electrónico, que se encontraban las armas más específicas y raras de los cuatro reinos y que había naves con tecnología superior a todos los reinos. Bhunivelze se componía de dos partes. Un paraíso flotante llamado Nido y una terreno enorme de vegetación llamado Paals. En el Nido estaba casi toda la tecnología mientras que en Paals estaban pequeñas aldeas. Pero allí se hallaban la mayor parte de las bases donde se guardaban las armas con multitud de soldados. La capital estaba en el Nido, y su rey se llamaba Cid Raines, que antes fue general de la brigada de caballería.

Por último Darkness era del que menos sabía ya que era el más lejano, pero se sabía que era un reino sombrío que se dedicaba especialmente a la lucha y al entrenamiento. Se dice que tienen la mayor armada de todos los tiempos, mejor que los tres reinos restantes juntos, pero es solo una leyenda. Se sabe que la mayor parte del reino está en ruinas, pero las ciudades principales son lujosas, con mucho oro, con calles recubiertas de oro por todas partes y piedras preciosas. Este reino se centra sobre todo en los soldados y en la minería. Son los trabajos que más predominan. El rey de Darkness murió hace poco de causas reconocidas y su sobrino, Nightmare, fue nombrado nuevo rey, ya que su padre, el hermano del difunto rey, murió en la guerra.

Me centré en mi actual misión, que era llegar sana y salva a Twilight para intentar hacer la alianza sin casarse con el rey y encontrarle para acordarlo. También tenía que evitar a toda costa que los soldados del reino la cojan.

De repente un ruido a mis espaldas me sobresaltó. Bajé lentamente de mi caballo y lo até a un árbol para que no se escapara. Saqué mi fina espada y la puse delante de mí para evitar cualquier ataque de algún monstruo o fiera. Vi que no ocurrió y fui a guardar la espada imaginando que había sido el viento, pero, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una mujer con una espada más grande que la mía se abalanzó sobre mí. Yo me intenté defender como pude pero como veía que mi espada cedía a la suya decidía usar un hechizo. En realidad no quería hacerla daño. No era soldado del palacio porque no llevaba ningún uniforme, al menos de Empire of Light. Lancé un hechizo de fuego contra la mujer que la hizo apenas resbalar sus pies unos centímetros atrás. Paró casi todo el golpe con su espada. La mujer estaba entrenada de sobra. Pensé que estaba perdida. Hacía tiempo que no luchaba y no quería usar un hechizo más fuerte debido a que no quería lastimarla. Pero si apenas lanzar ningún hechizo, la chica de cabellos rosados dejó caer su espada y soltó un débil gemido.

La miré con cara de preocupación. Hizo un gesto de dolor en su cara y cayó sobre sus rodillas con una mano apretando la parte izquierda de su estómago. La chica tosió y apoyó su otra mano en el suelo. Ella estaba herida y sufriendo. Me agaché a ayudarla y la apoyé contra un árbol. Aquella mujer misteriosa que la atacó tenía un brillo en sus ojos especial…

Estaba temblando, estaba malherida. No sabía que le había pasado, pero no pude evitar preocuparme. No entendía por qué la atacó, probablemente por miedo o por angustia. Sus ojos se abrieron para verme. Sus ojos color azul eléctrico que parecía impenetrable.

- ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté, preocupada.

-L…lo siento…-La chica tosió levemente. Su voz era ronca, no podía apenas hablar.

Me levanté y fui al caballo a por un poco de agua para ella. Cogí una pequeña cantimplora redonda de color marrón y se la ofrecí a la chica. Ella lo cogió bebió un poco de agua. Parecía más calmada aun así su respiración era acelerada.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté de nuevo a la chica.

Ella asintió -Gracias…- Aun la costaba hablar. Su voz era ronca y baja.

-Soy Dhalia, ¿y tú?-Pregunté aliviada de que se sentía mejor

-Light…Lightning Farron…

* * *

_**Sé que es bastante cortito, pero como es el primero no quería enrollarme mucho.**_

_**Espero que os halla gustado, dentro de poco pondré el siguiente.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Un Futuro Incondicional

_**Bueno aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo.**_

_** Aquí se explican más las cosas.**_

_**Me resultó bastante difícil hacer la pelea sobre los soldados así que si no está muy claro lo siento, pero me gustó bastante el reusltado.**_

_**Es un poquito mas largo así que espero que os guste**_

* * *

_**Episodio 2: un futuro incondicional.**_

Lightning Farron… el nombre era tan extraño…nunca lo había oído antes. Estaba claro que aquella chica era extraña.

Llevaba un traje de tonos verdes oscuros, negros y ía una camisa sin mangas blanca con cuello en forma de barco. Encima llevaba otra camisa con una sola manga, de colores negros y verdes imitando al camuflaje. Llevaba unos guantes hasta el codo de color verde pistacho sin dedos. En el brazo izquierdo, donde terminaba el guante, a la altura del codo, llevaba un brazalete de cuero con círculos dorados. Encima de las camisas llevaba un chaleco gris y verde que llegaba a la altura de la cintura sin mangas. Su falda era corta, por encima de las rodillas, de color gris oscura, con un cinturón verde oscuro. Debajo de la falda llevaba uno shorts color negro. Sus botas eran largas y negras. Llegaban hasta las rodillas. Justo encima de la bota tenía una correa pareciendo un cinturón, alrededor de la pierna como adorno. Tenía el pelo corto, con un mechón más largo que bajaba por su hombro hasta la altura de su pecho. El cabello tenía tonos rubios y rosados.

Tenía varias preguntas en mi cabeza, ¿quién era? ¿Por qué estaba herida? ¿Qué hacía en ese bosque? Al final me decanté por una, esperando que aclarara mis dudas, pero algo tenía claro, no le podía contar que hacía yo allí. Puede que si se enterara de que me había escapado avisaría a las autoridades, es decir, a los soldados de mi padre y me cogería, así que intenté ser lo más discreta posible.

-Encantada…y… ¿qué te ha pasado?-Pregunté intentando parecer lo menos despreocupada posible.

-Yo…no lo recuerdo bien…-Parecía confusa y su voz aun sonaba débil.

Ella mintió, en realidad sí se acordaba, pero si decía que los soldados la atacaron preguntaría el por qué y me tendría que explicar de donde era.

-Bien… ¿recuerdas quién te hirió? ¿ó cómo?- En realidad, sentía curiosidad por aquella chica. Era tan extraña… así que insistí.

-Pues…- Ella se rindió, sabía que no tenía escapatoria a mis preguntas, y decir que no lo recordaba no lo iba a arreglar, yo era persistente-Unos soldados…- A pesar de que su voz era insegura y débil pude notar su mirada perdida en un punto fijo del suelo y sus ojos, con un cierto brillo especial… puede que…con lágrimas… A pesar de eso, parecía que además del miedo que sentía, y el dolor, también había fuerza y determinación. Aunque no mostraba apenas ninguna emoción física, ocultaba algo.

Ante esa respuesta yo me sorprendí. ¿Unos soldados? ¿mis soldados? Por qué razón mis soldados la atacaron. ¿Quién era esa chica?

-¿Qué soldados? -Pregunté intentando que dijera más información.

-¿Acaso aquí hay más de una clase de soldados?- Preguntó sarcásticamente, mostrándose superior e insolente.

Aunque me molestó algo su tono, tenía toda la razón. En Empire of Light solo había un tipo de soldados, mi pregunta fue algo estúpida. Me sentí algo avergonzada, así que decidí preguntarle de que ciudad era, para conocerla mejor.

Y…- Antes de que pudiera decir nada ella se levantó, apoyándose en el árbol. Me quedé algo sorprendida por esa extraña reacción.

-Me tengo que ir…- Dijo con voz firme y segura la chica de cabellos rosados. Sus palabras carecieron de sentido ante la situación. ¿Por qué se iba así, sin más? Además estaba herida, y sola por este bosque. Sin provisiones no llegaría a ningún lado, como mucho podría durar dos o tres días. Tenías que impedir que se fuera, y menos sin darme una buena razón.

-Pero… no puedes, estás herida- Intenté parecer lo más firme posible pero no pude.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo…- Dijo esta vez mucho más firme y estoica, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. A la vez que lo dijo cogió su espada del suelo y echó a andar hacia unos árboles del bosque en dirección opuesta a mí.

Esas palabras me molestaron. Yo la había ayudado y tiene la mala educación de irse sin más. Yo estaba acostumbrada a que me tratasen como una princesa… en cambio ella… ¡Claro! No me había dado cuenta. Parecía que no sabía quién era yo… Por eso se comportaba tan extraño conmigo.

-¿Sabes quién soy yo?- Dije con voz ahora más alegre para intentar parecer amistosa.

Ella se paró en seco. Parecía sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Me lo acabas de decir, Dhalia- su voz, aunque firme y segura parecía confundida por mi pregunta repentina y sin sentido.

Me sorprendí mucho. Me esperaba que mencionara algo sobre que era la princesa… pero no lo hizo, dijo mi nombre. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. La chica se giró y me miró con cara extrañada. Luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó de nuevo a andar.

-¡Espera!- Grité. Fui muy impulsiva, pero no se me ocurrió otra manera de que me hiciera caso.

Ella se paró y se giró completamente mirándome con cara de extrañez.

-¡Qué pasa ahora! ¡Te he dicho que tengo que irme!- Gritó sin pensarlo dos veces, fría y severamente.

-¿No… sabes quién soy? Bueno… ¿qué soy?- Dije intentando que me entendiera. Ella se sentía cada vez más confundida.

-Eres una maga, me lanzaste un hechizo de magia, algo poco común- Dijo con calma pero con decisión-¿Puedo irme de una vez?

Yo me sorprendí mucho. No me esperaba esa respuesta y menos que dijera que los magos eran poco habituales. En Empire of Light había miles. La mayoría de la gente de la capital eran magos y la población normal solía tenerla. Casi todas las personas usaban magia blanca excepto algunas. Al decir que era poco habitual me quedé totalmente confundida.

-¿Poco habitual…? ¡En Empire of Light hay miles! ¿¡Cómo qué es poco habitual!? ¿Quién eres?- Exploté. No sabía si me tomaba el pelo o en realidad se la había olvidado todo.

Ella no sabía que responder. Se quedó paralizada literalmente, pero al final decidió contármelo, ya no había nada que perder.

-Yo…- De repente se oyó un disparo a nuestras espaldas y ambas nos giramos. Mi caballo estaba en el suelo con sangre y sin moverse. Toda mi comida y mis provisiones estaban tiradas por el suelo. Ambas nos quedamos paralizadas, pero una mano me cogió de la muñeca y me obligó a correr hacia unos árboles. Lightning y yo salimos corriendo pero un hombre con una capa negra y una gran espada nos detuvo en seco. Estábamos acorraladas.

-Ahí está, es la chica de Bhunivelze- Dijo el hombre en el caballo.

-¡Está con la princesa!- Dijo otro hombre detrás nuestra.

Ambas nos quedamos asombradas por sus palabras. ¿Ella era de Bhunivelze? Eso exlicaba todo, por qué la atacaron y por qué no sabía quién era, y yo… ¡La he ayudado! Eso quiere decir que… soy una enemiga del estado.

Lightning se sobresaltó y parecía más confusa que antes. Miró a ambos lado buscando una posible escapatoria. Al percatarse de algo abrió mucho los ojos. Yo no entendía por qué. ¿Sería porque había descubierto que era la princesa del reino?

-Empire of Light…-Pronunció ella más para sí misma que para mí. Yo la miré sorprendida y ella me devolvió la mirada sin apenas mostrar ningún sentimiento- ¡Hay que salir de aquí!- Dijo al mismo tiempo que me cogía de la muñeca y tiraba de mí hacia la derecha, donde no había ningún guardia, adentrándose al bosque.

-¡Perseguirlas!- Comandó el guardia del caballo persiguiéndonos.

Lightning sacó su espada, que tenía enganchada a la espalda y pulsando un botón, la espada se transformó en una gran pistola. Se paró y con un leve giro disparó al caballo en el que el guardia estaba montado. El caballo se tiró al suelo herido y el guardia se calló. Con esa distracción avanzamos por otro camino para intentar despistarles.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!- Dije gritando, enfadada por esa reacción. No debería haberle disparado a aquel caballo, al fin y al cabo, eran mis guardias.

Ambas nos paramos jadeando.

-¡¿Acaso querías morir?!- Dijo irritada por mi cuestionamiento hacia su actitud.

-No iban a matarme…-Dije bajando la cabeza-Solo me querían coger para llevarme a palacio-Dije ahora más decidida.

Quería hacerla muchas preguntas, pero a la vez quería escapar. Sentía que no podía contarle nada, que me había escapado, ni que me dirigía a Twilight.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué? ¿No te habrás escapado?- Dijo ella sorprendida.

-Pues…- Yo subí la cabeza, la miré a los ojos y puse una gran sonrisa.

Ella me entendió como un "sí" y continuó.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar a hacer el héroe con princesas mimadas…-Dijo fríamente.

En sus ojos había un brillo, diferente a la mirada que antes me hizo. Ahora en sus ojos se veía la tristeza, la nostalgia de puede que algo que pasó en el pasado. No se sentía realmente furiosa, sino triste. Lo noté con facilidad, aunque aquellas palabras me afectaron. No estaba jugando, era una misión, pero si se lo contaba… no quería poner a más gente en peligro.

Lightning comenzó a caminar. Yo me quedé paralizada, así que, como último recurso, me propuse a saber su historia. ¿Quién era? Y ¿Qué hacía allí?

-Así que… ¿te perseguían por ser de Bhunivelze…? ¿Por qué estás aquí?-Pregunté alegremente intentando parecer calmada.

-Eso no te incumbe en absoluto- Dijo con frialdad.

Aunque me costara admitirlo, tenía razón. No me incumbía en absoluto, pero… esa chica… tenía algo, algo especial. Tenía que averiguar quién era.

-¡No, no me incumbe! Pero te he salvado la vida… no me puedes hacer ese favor de explicarme que está pasando…- Dijo intentando convencerla

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé…- Dijo cabizbaja con un tono triste.

Yo me quedé algo sorprendida. ¿Qué significaba eso? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía… Puede que estuviera incluso más confusa que yo…

Lightning avanzó con paso calmado pero firme. Dobló sus rodillas sentándose sobre ellas apoyando su espalda en una roca y dejando su pistola en el suelo.

-Yo soy…- se puso cabizbaja y suspiró- era teniente en el cuerpo de soldados de Bhunivelze, los del rey…

-¿Teniente?-Pregunté sorprendida sin parar de mirarla.

Ella asintió y continuó mientras yo me sentaba enfrente de ella.

-Yo vivía con mi hermana y unos amigos en Nébula, una ciudad pequeña al este de Bhunivelze. Es una ciudad al borde de la costa, tranquila y pacífica, hasta qué…- Hizo una pausa leve. Sus palabras estaban llenas de dolor.-Unos soldados de Darkness atacaron la ciudad. Yo, y los guardias de la ciudad hicimos todo lo posible pero… eran demasiados y tuvieron que evacuar a la gente en naves hasta otra ciudad. Aunque no hubo suficientes naves, Galaxian es una de las ciudades menos protegidas en todo el reino debido a la poca comercialidad así que, no había muchas naves, al menos no las suficientes para evacuar a toda la gente.

Mi hermana, mis amigos y yo nos quedamos en la ciudad con el resto de la gente que no habían podido entrar en las naves. Los soldados nos rodearon e intentaron cogernos presos.

Los soldados intentaron oponerse pero fue en vano. Mataron a la gran mayoría… a mis compañeros.

Cuando nos estaban metiendo en la nave que conduciría a Darkness tuve la idea de intentar escapar. Yo, mi hermana y mis amigos seríamos la distracción para que las personas pudieran escapar y luego, nosotros nos iríamos de alguna forma, pero algo salió mal…- Lightning empezó a recordar…

* * *

Había una gran fila de personas entregando sus armas a unos hombres con capucha negra y purpura mientras otras entraban a una gran nave. Esa extraña nave llevaba en un lateral la bandera de otro reino distinto a Bhunivelze. En aquella fila estaban todas las personas de Nébula. Había soldados enemigos por todos los alrededores del pueblo, y algunos por el bosque.

Un grupo de personas al final hablando entre sí ideaban un plan para salvar al pueblo. Esto ya había ido demasiado lejos. ¿Acaso se cernía de nuevo una nueva guerra entre Bhunivelze y Darkness? No era justo, toda esa gente era inocente, eran habitantes de un pueblo ajeno a cualquier disturbio de la nobleza, a cualquier amenaza. ¿Qué pretendía Darkness? ¿Dónde estaban las tropas del Rey? ¡Acaso estábamos perdidos! ¡Nos llevaría a Darkness! ¡Nos matarían! Muchas preguntas auguraban en mi cabeza como piedras indestructibles que oprimían mi cabeza.

Al final de la fila, de la larga fila de personas, Yo y mis amigos ideábamos un plan para liberar a la gente. Muchos soldados habían muerto ese día por el simple hecho de oponer resistencia a los soldados de Darkness. Teníamos que hacer algo, aunque llevara consigo el riesgo de salir herido o algo peor… la muerte. Aun así no podíamos hacer que todas esas personas inocentes pagaran por algo que no han hecho. Esperaríamos unas horas hasta que casi toda gente estuviera dentro de la nave solo para dar tiempo a los soldados del Rey a venir… Pero y sí… no venían. Necesitábamos un plan B. Montaríamos un gran revuelo entre toda la multitud para que los soldados nos persiguiesen. Nos sabíamos cada rincón de nuestro pueblo, así no sería difícil huir durante un tiempo para que al menos algunas personas pudiesen escapar. Más tarde iríamos al bosque e intentaríamos escapar. Si conseguíamos eso, nos dirigiríamos a la capital a avisar al Rey y que liberara a las demás personas.

Pasaron las horas y no se veía ninguna tropa del Rey de Bhunivelze. ¿Nos había traicionado? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Decidimos empezar con el plan. Coger aun nuestras armas que no habíamos entregado a los soldados y atacar a los más cercanos. Después empezar a correr hacia las casas bajas del norte y esconderse en alguno de rincones ocultos hasta que los soldados se dividan para buscar. Después, serán más vulnerables. Así será más fácil derrotarles y huir hacia el bosque. Sí el plan salía bien conseguiríamos salvar muchas vidas, pero si salía mal, no solo habríamos arriesgado nuestras vidas, sino que hubiéramos comenzado una guerra contra Darkness.

Cogí mi enorme pistola y fui andando lenta y disimuladamente hacia mi izquierda. Lo mismo hicieron los demás hacia otros lados distintos en posición de los soldados.

Un soldado con una capa púrpura, un traje negro con una larga espada con el mismo símbolo de la bandera de la nave en su costado y al lado de esta, una pequeña pistola. Levaba un casco negro que solo dejaba mostrar su boca y una parte de su nariz. No debía de ser un soldado de muy alto rango, comparando la diferencia de los trajes del soldado que estaba en la entrada a la nave.

Me vio andar hacia él y me cogió del brazo violentamente dándome una sacudida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vuelve a la fila!- Me ordenó aquel hombre.

-¿Así es como tratáis a vuestros prisioneros? Que poca calidad.-Dije con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro. Yo solo quería que dejara de comportarse tan brusco, y así ganarme algo de su confianza, o al menos, que le pillara desprevenido cuando le atacara.

-¡He dicho que vuelvas a la fila señorita!-Dijo sin perder la compostura

-Eres demasiado impertinente-Dije intentando distraerle un poco más-¿Por qué hacéis esto?-Dije casi susurrando

-¡Agotas mi paciencia, joven! ¿Acaso quieres morir?-Dijo muy irritado

-¿Tú no tienes familia? ¿Hijos, puede?-Dije ignorando completamente su posible reacción

-¡A dónde quieres llegar, soldado! ¿Quieres morir como tus camaradas?

-¿A ti te gustaría que te arrebataran a tus hijos, o a tu mujer y que los mataran?

El soldado sacó de su bolsa una pistola y me apuntó-¡He dicho que vuelvas a la fila!

Ese era el momento. Era ahora o nunca.

Con un movimiento rápido, tiré al suelo de un puñetazo su pistola y me agache a cogerla rápidamente. Todo ocurrió en una milésima de segundo. Sin dudarlo, disparé la pistola contra el pecho del soldado. Él cayó al suelo al segundo de dispararle. Había un montón de sangre.

-¡Ahora!- Grité

En ese momento mi hermana y los demás salieron corriendo a la ciudad. Al oír el disparo, muchos soldados comenzaron a perseguirnos.

Obtamos por separarnos y así sería más difícil cogernos.

Yo me escondí en una casa en el centro de la ciudad. No muy lejos de mi escondite oí a un soldado con una voz potente decir:-¡Barrer toda la ciudad! ¡No dejéis un lugar por revisar! ¿Los quiero muertos antes de que el jefe venga o nos causarán muchos problemas!

En ese instante, no solo temía por mi vida. ¿Y si encontraban a mi hermana o a mis amigos? ¿Y si el plan me hubiera costado demasiado caro?

Pasamos un buen rato escondidos. No sabía dónde estaban los demás, o si algunas personas habían podido escapar. Puede que ya les hubieran cogido.

Noté unos pasos cerca de la casa en la que estaba escondida. Los pasos se acercaron y sonaron cada vez más fuertes. El soldado estaba cerca. Y parecía que no venís solo. Pude distinguir al menos dos personas, pero no estaba segura. Subí al piso de arriba y me escondí tras una puerta. Cuando subieran hacia allí haría todo lo posible por matarles. Un soldado subió las escaleras y el otro parecía seguirle por detrás.

Cuando el soldado ya estaba arriba a pocos metros de mí, salí de mi escondite y disparé al soldado con la pistola que le robé al primero. Al oír los disparos, el otro soldado que estaba inspeccionando otra habitación corrió a ayudar a su amigo. Él me intentó disparar, pero esquivé sus disparos. Con una rápida patada en su cara conseguí que callera al suelo y apuntándole con mi pistola pregunté-¡¿Cuál es vuestro plan?!

-No te diré nada- me respondió el soldado dolorido en el suelo

-¿Quieres morir?-dije intentando parecer lo más fría posible

-Mátame si es lo que quieres, pero no te diré nada-Dijo muy seguro

Parecía que el soldado tenía mucha más fuerza de voluntad de lo que pensaba. Sinceramente, me daba pena matarle, ya que yo habría hecho lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar. Proteger mi honor y a mi patria por encima de todo. Eso es lo que haría un verdadero soldado.

-¡Dímelo! ¡¿Qué queréis de esta gente?! Son inocentes…

-Dispárame ya, si vas a hacerlo, hazlo de una vez… Pero los soldados están subiendo.

Me sorprendí. Ni siquiera me estaba dando cuenta de los demás soldados. Cuando quise girar la vista, dos soldados me disparaban con un arma cada uno.

-¡Suelta el arma ahora!-me dijo uno de ellos

No tenía escapatoria, así que hice lo que primero se me ocurrió. Con un rápido movimiento, sin que los soldados apenas se percataran, me tiré literalmente por la ventana rompiendo el cristal

-¡Se escapa! ¡Seguirla, rápido!-Ordenó uno de ellos

Me levanté costosamente. Mi hombro estaba sangrando. Al tirarme por la venta que daba al otro lado de la calle los soldados tardaron un rato en dar la vuelta a la casa. Me levanté costosamente y eché a correr lo más rápido que pude en dirección al bosque. Con suerte los demás ya habrían llegado allí.

Cuando llegué a la entrada del bosque busque rastro de alguno de los demás pero no estaban. La angustia y el miedo se apoderaron de mi. Mi respiración era muy acelerada y me costaba respirar. Estaba muerta.

Un soldado apareció por mi espalda. Saqué la pistola del bolsillo donde la guardé y le apunté. Mi mano temblaba. No sabía si podía o no disparar. Si disparaba muchos más soldados vendrían y me matarían, pero si no, lo haría ese soldado. Me quedé paralizada con mi mirada fija en el hombre.

De repente un hombre alto y grande se abalanzó contra el soldado. El soldado cayó al suelo y la pistola también. Yo corrí para apartar la pistola del soldado, y que no pudiera cogerla. Por suerte no hizo mucho ruido y pareció que ningún soldado se percató de ello. El soldado quedó inconsciente en el suelo y el hombre alto y grande de cabellos rubios y un gorro negro en la cabeza con una gabardina negra se levantó. Era Snow, mi futuro cuñado, el prometido de mi hermana. Me había salvado la vida.

Solté un gran suspiro.

-¿Estás bien, Light?- Me preguntó con voz preocupada Snow, mirando mi mano llena de sangre apretando mi hombro.

-Eh…sí, no es nada… Hubo complicaciones en cuanto a escapar-Dijo algo confusa

El asintió y me preguntó:-¿No hay… nadie más?-Dijo con voz temblorosa

Yo miré hacia el suelo con una mirada triste y negué con la cabeza.

Él hizo una mueca de tristeza y continuó hablando

-¿Entonces qué? –Preguntó confuso

-Yo… no lo sé-Dije sin saber que responderle

-¡Lightning! ¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! Tú siempre sabes qué hacer, eres soldado-Dijo él irritado

-Pues esta vez no, no lo sé Snow…-Dije cabizbaja, con voz triste

-¿Dices que nos rindamos? ¿Qué no luchemos más? ¿Que nos entreguemos?

-En ningún momento he dicho eso-Dije mirándole fríamente a los ojos

-¿Entonces qué, Light? ¿Qué hacemos?-Dijo angustiado

-Yo…- un ruido fuerte me interrumpió. Oí pasos de soldados acercándose

-Snow, ¡corré!-Dije agarrándole del brazo tirando de él.

Él me alcanzó y corrió conmigo. Pero algo nos detuvo.

Unos soldados estaban justo en frente de nosotros apuntando con una pistola a dos de nuestros amigos. Ambos nos quedamos pálidos

Un gritó por detrás nos sobresaltó y los dos nos giramos. Al girarnos, tres soldados estaban detrás de nosotros apuntando con pistolas a mi hermana y mi mejor amigo.

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi rostro sin que lo pudiera evitar.

Estábamos perdidos

-¡Serah!- Gritó Snow al ver a mi hermana atrapada por un soldado.

-No…¡Soltarles, son inocentes! ¡No han hecho nada!-Grité sin apenas pensarlo

Mis opciones se acabaron. Lo único que podíamos hacer era rendirnos.

Me puse de espaldas a Snow para poder cubrirnos. Ambos llevábamos una pistola en nuestras manos intentando defendernos de los soldados.

-Lightning…-Susurró a mi oído Snow-A la de tres escapas, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡¿Qué?!-Dije sin gritar mucho, perpleja por sus palabras

-Lanzaré un hechizo de luz durante unos segundos. Los dos sabemos que tú eres mucho más rápida que yo y la única que podría escapar en ese tiempo limitado. Así que…

-No os dejaré aquí, ni a ti, ni a Serah, ni a Hope… ni a nadie, ¡Me oyes!-Dije decidida

-Piensa en Serah…Ella quisiera que tú escaparas. Si hay una opción, por muy pequeña que sea, aprovéchala. No tienes nada que perder-Dijo él decidido.

-Pero…

-Uno, dos y…- De su pecho salió una luz intensa y cegadora que duró dos o tres segundos como mucho.

Cuando los soldados pudieron ver con claridad, yo había escapado.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude como mi último recuerdo, mi hermana llorando, mirándome y pronunciando unas palabras que no pude entender. Corrí todo lo que pude hasta que perdí la noción del tiempo. No sabía qué habría pasado. Si les hubieron matado o les llevarían a Darkness.

Ese día hice una promesa- Llegaría a Darkness y les salvaría. Esa es mi misión. Serah, te lo prometo…-

* * *

-¡Lightning!-Balanceé suavemente su hombro para que despertara de su trance. La chica se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos durante unos minutos mirando a un punto fijo del suelo.

Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Se giró y vio de nuevo mi cara. Pareció como despertando de un sueño.

-¿Y qué pasó?-pregunté curiosa por saber aquella historia

-Nada… no importa. Me tengo que ir. Como me vean los soldados me matarán, no me puedo arriesgar.

-¿Por qué no quieres contármelo?-Pregunté a la chica algo molesta por el corte repentino que había hecho.

-No te incumbe, no sé para que te lo he contado. Estoy harta de jugar contigo a las princesas y héroes. Solo eres una princesa insolente. Todos los reyes son así: malvados y codiciosos…-Dijo con una mirada triste más que enfadada mientras sin darse cuenta estaba apretando el puño pensando en algo.

¡Cómo podía comportarse así! Yo la había salado la vida. Esto era una misión seria, no estaba jugando. Como se lo podía hacer entender sin contarle la verdad… Puede que lo mejore sea… ¿decírselo?

-No estoy jugando, estoy en una misión seria-Dijo con una voz firme y segura

Ella puso una sonrisa de burla-¿Una misión?-Soltó una risa burlona-Las princesas soy débiles y cobardes. No tenéis misiones, os lo dan todo hecho-Dijo con una voz firme con algo de enfado en su voz.

A continuación empezó a andar hacia la izquierda ignorándome completamente así que opté por hablar y explicarle todo:

-Una guerra se cierne en un futuro no muy lejano sobre los cuatro reinos. Una guerra mucho más grande de lo que la gente piensa. Pueden morir cientos de miles de vidas por un simple hecho. El poder y la conquista de territorios. No todos los reyes son codiciosos como tú dices. No me conoces, ni sabes nada de mí y no tienes derecho de opinar sobre cosas ajenas. Puede que sea princesa y que esté metida en un buen lio, pero es por una buena razón: Detener esta absurda guerra y salvar los reinos y esos cientos de miles de vidas inocentes que morirán si nadie hace nada.

Ella se paró en seco después de oír mi gran discurso apretando su puño contra su pecho de espaldas a mí.

-¿Qué puede hacer una sola persona para evitar que esa guerra de la que hablas colapse?-Su voz no sonó enfadada como antes, sino con un tono de melancolía y tristeza. En su voz supe que había el mismo deseo que yo de proteger a esas personas inocentes y de parar la guerra, pero su orgullo no lo haría público de ningún modo.

-Todo lo que esté en mi mano…-Dije con un tono fuerte y seguro. Más que para convencer a ella, para convencerme a mí, de que todo era posible. Si ella en verdad tenía tantas ganas de parar esta futura guerra, yo aceptaría ayuda de cualquiera.

Lightning se giró para mirarme a los ojos. Aunque estoica y sin mostrar ningún sentimiento aparente, yo pude ver su afirmación en sus ojos, sus ganas y su determinación.

Yo la respondí con una gran sonrisa a lo que ella asintió.

Ella se volvió a girar y comenzó a andar de nuevo. A los pocos segundos se paró y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera.

Mi corazón se inundó de alegría. Mis últimas palabras la convencieron al fin. He de reconocer que no fue nada fácil, pero lo conseguí. Al fin ella se había rendido en cuanto a mi persistencia y había entendido mi verdadero deseo. Salvar a la gente.

Aunque todo sobre ella me resultó un misterio, puede que en esa tarde que pasé con ella, en esas pocas horas, había conseguido más que muchas personas hubieran conseguido. Ver los sentimientos de esa chica, esa misteriosa chica. Lightning…

* * *

Noctis bajó de su carruaje enfadado. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y se fue con pasó rápido a su castillo. En cuanto unos guardias le vieron dirigirse hacia la puerta hicieron una leve reverencia. Noctis hizo un gesto con la mano y los guardias se incorporaron rápidamente. Uno de ellos abrió la puerta con delicadeza y Noctis entró junto con uno de sus escoltas al palacio.

El escolta dejó dos maletas en el suelo y Noctis se dirigió, con un paso moderado a su habitación sin decir ni una palabra.

Cuando estaba en frente de su habitación fue a abrir la puerta pero una voz le interrumpió:

-¡Ey Noct! ¿Ni siquiera pasas a saludar a tu hermano?-Dijo una voz amistosa y confiada.

-William, no estoy de humor…-Dijo fríamente

El chico de pelo negro con una gabardina negra, una camisa del mismo color y unos pantalones grises se quedó algo sorprendido por la razón de su hermano.

Aunque era algo más bajo que él, el parecido era inconfundible.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Su voz cambió por completo, de su tono alegre y amigable, a un tono serio y preocupado.

Su rostro alegre y sonriente se volvió en una mirada sombría, llena de preocupación.

-Nada… asuntos reales-Contestó Noctis distraídamente.

-¡Noctis Lucis Caelum! ¡Siempre estás igual! Sabes que si tú vas a la guerra, yo seré el que gobierne. Yo también formo parte de la realeza. ¡Tengo el mismo derecho que tú a saber que ha ocurrido en Empire of Light!

Noctis soltó un profundo suspiro de cansancio rindiéndose frente a la constancia de su hermano menor y le invitó a entrar a su habitación para contarle todo a solas.

Ambos entraron y Noctis cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

La habitación era lujosa aunque simple. Con pocos adornos, pero bonita y cálida. Era muy espaciosa y en el medio había una gran cama de colores negros y dorados con dosel.

En las paredes se encontraban muchos muebles antiguos que parecían de buena calidad.

William se tiró literalmente a la cama de su hermano apoyando su cabeza contra el gran cojín que había sobre la cama de su hermano mayor.

Noctis entró lentamente en su habitación y se sentó, a no mucha distancia de él, en un sillón de piel cerca de la cama.

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó su hermano con curiosidad

-Ella no aceptó…-Dijo tristemente con la mirada fija en la luz tenue de su lámpara

-¿Cómo que… no aceptó?-Respondió con incredulidad.

-La princesa no se casará conmigo…

-Pero si no te casas… ¿qué pasará Noct? ¿Y si Bhunivelze ataca de nuevo?

-Bhunivelze no atacará. No después de que la mayoría de sus generales hayan muerto, después de lo de Darkness…-Dijo amargamente, cerrando los ojos envolviéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Pensando en ella?-Dijo William al cabo de un rato con una mirada pícara sobre su hermano

-Sabía que no te podía contar nada de esto. No, no tiene nada que ver con ella-Contestó algo enfadado por el comentario de su hermano.

-Ya… ¿entonces qué haremos? Noct, te tienes que casar, o si no el tratado… No habrá tratado. Y si atacan estaremos solos, esperando la desgracia inminente.

-Tenemos tropas para defendernos, las suficientes-Dijo para intentar convencerse más a sí mismo que a su hermano.

-Darkness nos aplastará, son demasiado fuertes. Y pueden coger rehenes como en Bhunivelze.

-No nos podemos preocupar por Bhunivelze más. Que hubiéramos sido aliados no signifique que ahora lo seamos. No podemos encargarnos más de ellos. El rey nos traicionó. Hay que aceptarlo y seguir adelante. Concentrémonos en Empire of Light.

William asintió y se levantó lentamente. Luego se despidió de su hermano y se fue a su propio cuarto.

Noctis se tumbó en su cama, pensativo en posibles y futuras guerras, posibles amenazas que acechaban a cada paso que daban. Ser rey era demasiado duro.

-Padre, te echo de menos…-Dijo en voz baja, pensando por sí mismo- Pero juro que quien te hizo eso… pagará…


End file.
